No One
by ElleLynn25
Summary: This story takes place three weeks after the letter. But what if kim didn't write it. You will have to read it and see what happens


1**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I also don****'****t own Alicia Key****'****s song ****"****No One****"**

Tommy please get your butt out of bed ? The gang and I want you to come to the youth center with us.

Katharine go away. All I want to do is sleep.

That is all you have been doing for three week.

What is your point?

My point is that putting your life on hole is not going to get her back. But your friend can try to help you past all the pain if you let us. Kim did not only hurt you she hurt all of us cuz we have to watch you sulk every damn day. So get your ass out of that bed mister.

Just go away I don't want your help.

No. what did you say Kat?

You heard me No. So get your ass out of that bed before I go get permission to blast your ass out of it.

Alright girl you are bossy.

I try. Now go take a shower and get some that funk off you. Then meet the gang in a hour and a half got it mister.

Yes mom. 

Don't call me mom and good I will see you there

Katharine turn and walk out of the room with a smile on her face. Tommy went to his bathroom off his bedroom and took a shower. Tommy knew the gang was doing there best and he had to give them credit for trying. A hour and fifteen minutes later Tommy showed up to see most of his friends waiting for him

Hey guys. Tommy said

Hey Tommy they said in unison.

Okay how do you feel? Tanya asked

Other then looking like shit. I've had bad hours and hours that are not quite so bad. But it will take a long time to come before my heart is back in my chest. Tommy confessed 

Bro, it will never be okay that she is gone. But I do promise that it will get better. Jason added

Thanks bro. I don't know what I would do with out you guys. Said Tommy

No problem, that is what we are here for Tommy. Katharine said.

Hey Tommy would like a smoothie it's on me. Rocky added.

No thank you Rocko I am just fine. But as soon as Billy and Adam get here I would like to go do something fun for a change. Tommy said

That would be a good thing to do for us all. Tanya piped in.

Well I would like to go to the air show if any of you are interested in. Tommy said.

I think I could handle the air show. It's kind of clue to see all those fighter jets fling over are heads. Katharine said 

I think Kat is right the air show it is. Tanya said

Billy and Adam ran as fast they could to the Youth Center. Billy had his laptop in his bookbag along with a DVD. Billy got the DVD a week ago from Tommy's parents. They gave it to Billy to watch to see how much more Kim could hurt Tommy. So when Adam came over to see if Billy would like to walk to the Youth Center together. But Adam got to watch the video also that Billy was just getting around to watching. When the video was over they were both in ahh cuz it was not what they thought it would be. So Billy put his laptop in his bag and they took off for the Youth Center.

As the boys ran into the Youth Center everyone was looking at them.

Whoa, guys where is the fire? Jason asked 

Billy has something that Tommy has to watch. Adam said between breaths 

Why do I have to watch something? Tommy asked

Tommy don't get mad at me but last week when I was at your house you got a package from Florida. We all know that there is only one person we know in Florida. So your parents gave it to me to keep you from get hurt worse then you already have. So the package was a DVD. The DVD was not what we thought it was. It totally proves that the letter was a fake. Billy said

What? they all said in unison.

The video was made a week and a half ago. The letter was received three weeks ago. We all knew Kim would never break up with you in a letter and we were right. In this video is a music video that Kim dedicated it to her boy friend. Billy explained while booting up his computer and sticking the DVD in. 

Okay. I want to see the DVD. Tommy said.

The DVD player screen popped up and Billy hit play

Hello my name Dedick Martin. You are probably wonder why I am send you this DVD. Well I am a good friend of Kimberly Hart. See my little Sister Sawyer is her roommates at the Sport Center. So I met her through my little sis but we be are only friends. See I am a film major at Miami U. I got Kim to agree to help me with my class project on her free time. She sang a song that she wanted to dedicate to her boy friend Tommy Oliver. I love that she is so in love with you man but she talks about you to much. It is kind of sicken. Well now that I have broad you to tears . I guess I will let you see the music video that got me an A. But you probably don't care about my life. You care about your Kim. So here is the Video No One.

The screen went black then music started then screen showed Kim. She wore a white leather skirt, a see through white shirt with a pink tank top under it. She also had white shin high boots. To top it off her hair and make up was done just perfect. Tommy was amazed at what he was seeing. Then Kim started sing. 

I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there is no one  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

After the video was over everybody just stared at Tommy as he stared at a blank screen.

Jason broke the silent. Tommy what are you thinking.

She didn't break up with me. Tommy said

I know. So what are you going to do? You haven't talked to her in three weeks. You even went skiing on her birthday. Tanya said

I have to go see her like now. Tommy added

How are you going to do that? Billy asked

One word _Zordon_. Tommy said

All right go man. Rocky bellowed out as was heading out

Wait a minute Tommy before you go do you have the letter ? Kat asked

Yes Why? Tommy asked back

Just hand it over now. Kat demanded.

Alright, here. Tommy said hand it over to Kat

There you go. None of us bothered to read the post mark. Kim didn't write it cuz it's not from Florida. It post marked from Paris. Kat said

Who is in Paris that you know Tommy? Tanya asked

Kimberly's mother. Jason proclaimed

Why would Mrs. Duhmas want Tommy and Kim apart? Rocky asked

Caroline, never liked Tommy cuz he is taking most of her control over Kim away. So she would do anything to spilt them up. Jason explained.

So by sending Tommy the break up letter. Tommy goes miserable and he doesn't call Kim on her birthday. Then she thinks he gave up on her but that video prove that she still loves him. Billy said

I know. I have to go to my house and get her birthday gift then I have to go to her. Tommy said

Tommy, Good luck man. Plus give Kim are love for us. Adam added

Thanks Guys and I will give her your love. Tommy said

No problem again. They all said in unison

Tommy ran home and up to his room to get Kim her gift. He was too excited that he still had his girlfriend. After the gift was in his pocket he teleported to the Power chambers to talk to Zordon. After a hour of explaining his problem Zordon agreed to let Tommy teleport to Florida to talk to Kim. Tommy landed in a alley next to the dorms. As Tommy got past the security guards. He had to find Kim's room. Then he noticed that the doors had the girls names on them. He finally got to the room that said Kimberly Hart. He lifted his arm and knocked on the door with butterflies in is stomach. Kimberly opened the door and pulled Tommy in door. 

TOMMY! Kim screamed as she flung herself in his arms

I guess you are glade to see me.

Yes! Wait. What are you doing here?

I had to come see you.

Okay.

Kim haven't you wondered why we haven't talked in three weeks.

Well I was a little depressed when you didn't call me on my Birthday. But the rest of the time I thought you were busy. 

Kim, that is not why I haven't called. See up until a few hour ago I thought we were broke up.

WHAT!

Two day before your birthday I got a letter that was sent to the Youth Center. That said you had found someone else and you loved me like a brother.

I would never send a letter like that.

I know now you didn't.

How could you ever think that I would be that heartless. If I ever wanted to break up with you I do it to your face. I think that you should leave.

Damn it Kim calm down and NO. I came here to apologies.

Why should I? You didn't have any faith in are love to call me to ask. 

I couldn't call you and here that you didn't love me anymore.

So, do you know how stupid you sound. 

Kim, I didn't come here to fight with you. 

Fine I will calm down but tell me one thing. Do you know who sent you the letter?

Yes.

Are you going to tell me or do I have beat it out of you.

You're not going to like who it is.

Just tell me.

The postmark of the letter was from Paris.

I'm going to kill my Mother. Why does that women have this obsession with controlling my life? 

Kim, I'm sorry for believing the letter.

It's okay Handsome. It was that women's fault. So how did you figure out that I didn't write the letter?

It was the music video your friend Dedick sent me and then Kat had the idea to look at the postmark.

Oh my word he really sent that video to you? I was such a dork in it.

Yes he did. No you were not a dork you were very beautiful.

So how did you like the video?

I loved every minute of it. 

Kim flung herself into Tommy's arm the minute the big shit eat grin came over his face. Tommy swooped down and kisses Kim. They have never kissed anything so passionate before. But Tommy had to break it up kiss.

You know I love your kisses. But I owe you a birthday gift and a million sorry's. You can keep all the sorry's, I forgive you about not calling and believing the letter. But I will take present please. Kim said so getty. 

Tommy could not help but laugh on how getty Kim was about his gift. He was sure that she would love the engagement ring(pink diamond with six little white diamonds around it) he bought. 

Nah I don't think I'm going to give it to you.

Tommy, Please. She said this time with puppy dog eyes.

Tommy took one look at her puppy dog eyes and melted. So he took the velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

Okay if you really want your gift here it is. Kimberly Ann Hart will you do me the honors of being my wife?

Kim just stood there not being able to move. She had tears welling up in her eyes at the question he just asked. 

Beautiful. Beautiful are you okay?

Yes Tommy I'm okay. I just can't believe you asked me that question. 

Well then what do you say? 

I say Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.

You will marry me?

Yes. 

You have made me the happiest man in the world. Tommy said picking up Kim and swung her around like the first time he asked her out. 

As he put her down as the phone started to ring. Kim gives him a quick kiss and went to answer the phone.

Hello Kimberly Hart specking.

Hello Kimberly it's your mother.

Oh I'm sorry I don't have a mother anymore she died. Kim said as she was hanging up the phone.

Not even a minute later the phone rang again.

Hello! Kimberly Hart specking.

What was that a minute ago young lady?

That was me not wanting to ever talk to ever again. I am so sick and tired of you using me like your personal Barbie doll controlling me to your will cuz I'm your daughter.

Don't talk to me like that. 

I will talk to you how I damn well please. But let me tell you that your little stunt back fired in your face. See I just got the news that my boyfriend got this nasty letter saying I found someone else and loved him like a brother. As if. I could never love that sexy beast like a brother (Kim gave a small wink at Tommy as he laughed to himself). Plus I will never go out with Nate Arts. He is full of himself and he only want me cuz of your request and he saw me as a piece of ass and he was nasty looking. And now here is where your lovely stunt back fire happened. First of all you sent the letter to the youth center. Second of all it only took one of my friends to look at the post mark that was from Paris. Third of all my friend Dedick sent Tommy a music video I did two weeks ago that I dedicated to my gorgeous boyfriend and the letter was reserved three weeks ago. Then the fourth thing is I would never in a million years break up with Tommy in a letter. It may have worked for three weeks but the stunt has come to a screeching halt. 

Kim, sweety I did for your own good. That boy is not good enough for you. If you make it big all he is going to is mooch off of you.

Caroline, his name is Tommy Oliver. Again you jump to conclusion Tommy plan on going to college to get his business degree to open his own Dojo. And you did it cuz Tommy didn't come from a family of money.

Kim Baby, you can't do this.

I can an I did. Caroline all you want me to do is be like you and a gold digger. So the leash that you had on me is gone so good-bye.

Kim listen to me Tommy nothing and he don't deserve your love.

There you go again with that men are all monsters. But Tommy is the love of my life plus we just got engaged. So Mother listen to me if you ever contact me again I will call your husband and tell him what you are up to and who you really are.

You wouldn't.

I would and will if you do not leave me alone. So good-bye again you bitter bitch.

Kim slammed the phone down not letting her mother get her another word. Then picked it back up and called the phone center that put the calls through to the boys and girls dorms. She had her mother blocked. After the operator told her that it was done she hung up the phone. After that was done she turned Tommy with a smile on her face. 

Now that she is out my life. I can finally concentrate on my sex beast of a fiancée. Kim said while wrapping her arms around Tommy's neck.

Kim before were start anything can I use your phone?

Of course Handsome. Tommy walked over to the phone and dialed an familiar number.

After three rings the phone was picked up and a familiar voice came through

Hey lit sis what's up?

Jason it's me Tommy.

Oh, hey bro what's up?

Jase I have a big favor to ask of you are you up for it.

Sure what is it?

Can you cover for me? I would like to stay here with Kim tonight. 

Of coarse I will. I will round up Billy, Adam, and Rocky to have a mans night so it should by you your time. Is every thing good now?

That is perfect Jase. Yes it is. So now here comes the part where I have to hope and pray my mother says yes. So if you don't here back from me she said yes. 

Well good luck. Oh and Tommy.

Yes Jason.

I do not. I repeat I do not want to here what you did to my lil sis tomorrow you got it.

Yes Jase I got it. So good night bro.

Goodnight Tommy. Plus I'm glad you two are happy again cuz a mope Kim is a no fun Kim.

Thanks. With that Tommy hung up the phone with a prayer to god that his mother said yes to letting him stay at Jason's for or pretended stay they for the night.

With a couple deep breathes Tommy pick up the phone again and called home. After three ring the line picked up.

Hello Oliver residents, this Jan speaking.

Hey mom.

Hey sweetheart. What do I have the pleasure of actually speaking with my son with. 

Mom I have some good news.

And what is that good news.

That letter Kim sent me was not from her it was sent by her mother. That DVD you gave to Billy was a music video Kim got roped into she dedicated to me but it was done the week after I got the letter. So Me and Kim are not broken up like I thought. Plus can I stay at Jason's tonight we want a mans night? We are going to make a video to send back to Kim. 

Honey that is great that you and Kim are still together. I always loved that girl and knew she could never do that to my boy deep in my heart. But I can't stand that Mrs. Dumas for put you through all that pain she caused you. And Yes you can stay at Jason's tonight. So have fun sweetheart. Maybe over your spring break we will let you go see Kim.

Really! Thanks mom.

Bye honey.

Bye mom I will home tomorrow after my martial arts class.

Okay. Then the phone line went dead.

Tommy hung up the phone and turned with a great big smile on his face. He went over to Kim and scooped her up his arms. He knew that this girl would be his life from now on.

The end


End file.
